


Spn Oneshots

by castielwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samwena, Soft Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwrites/pseuds/castielwrites
Summary: Even watching the show I know nothing about Witch Craft
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Witchey Samwena

**Author's Note:**

> Even watching the show I know nothing about Witch Craft

Try harder Samuel!" Rowena grew frustrated with sam as his spell failed 

"I'm sorry Rowena I did everything it said" he checked over the book again as he'd forgotten a simple ingredient he sighed and walked over grabbing lavender he put it in before starting the final process overall he had just made a simple sleep spell but he was learning 

Rowena smiled proudly "good- you could do better" she sassed him a bit "but good" She walked to him as he always got a small reward she pulled him down to her height Sam just smiled at her before he leaned in to give her a little kiss She kissed back before pulling away and going on as nothing happened ...it was always like that...


	2. Sam's Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N requested p.o.v on Tiktok Permission was still asked to make this one-shot Song base: In my blood - Shawn Mendes (Possible Jumps in Lyrics and edited) 

Dean went into sams room to barrow a flannel as he didn't wanna do his laundry he saw a book sitting on Sams desk he was curious but grabbed the flannel he got a feeling and sighed carefully picking up the book

"Dean don't," the little brother said defensively as he walked in and saw his brother with the book in his hands but Dean opened the book anyway his face changed as he read the words that were carefully and painfully written

'Help me, it's like the walls are caving in Sometimes I feel like giving up but I just can't it isn't in my blood' 

"Sam what is this?" he mumbled out and read on

"Nothing!" Sam attempted to grab the book but Dean pushed him back

'Laying on the bathroom floor feeling nothing, alone and insecure I wish they'd give me something. I could take to make my mind feel better, maybe a drink and I'll feel better? They tell me it gets better but it never does?!' 

It got to the point that Dean couldn't read anymore "When were you gotta tell me that you were feeling like this Sammy?" he asked worriedly reading the expression that Sam had Plastered across his face "You weren't were you?" he said a little hurt he had tears in his eyes he was terrified for his brother's sake

Sam slowly shook his head "No I wasn't" he mumbled a little annoyed but his glare soon teased "I'm sorry" he said now feeling ashamed "I knew you'd be mad" he said trying to cover himself

"Sammy I'm not mad I just I'm worried," he said which surprised him pulled into a hug he found out a lot about his brother's mental health good and bad be agreed he'd stay out of the diary as sam would open up


	3. Coffee

"Dean, where are you going?" You asked tiredly as you sat up and rubbed your eyes

"I'm going to get you some coffee" he chuckled and looked at you that sat half-awake in his ACDC t-shirt that you claimed

"Okie" you sigh a bit "can I sleep until then?" You giggle a bit finely looking at him

Dean nodded "of course Princess" she smiled and walked over softly kissing your forehead before walking out

About a half-hour later he returned with your coffee "hey y/n wake up" he smiled gently and watched you stir awake

"Hi...dean" you managed to mumble as you sat up for the second time and he sat next to you giving you your favorite coffee

"Oh You remembered" you smiled and took a sip "thank you," you said as you cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around you "of course I did" he messed with your hair "and your welcome" he smiled and you both sat in comfortable silent till you were done


End file.
